leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jax/@comment-110.174.140.5-20110911034848/@comment-1735187-20110911112643
OP here, to make up for the lack of Magic Resistance, I get mercury treads over Ninja Tabi. The dodge chance from Tabi stacks diminishingly with Jax's innate E dodge and you're not going to run low on Counter Strike procs when an entire team is focusing you - I find the bonus from mastery and runes enough. Also don't forget about Jax's R active, it's a good 20% magic damage reduction (assuming no Magic Pen). - Atmas is another interesting topic. At 3k health, it gives 60 AD (with some small diminishing bonuses from the way it interacts with Jax's passive). Put into perspective, that's about as cost-effective as a B.F. Sword but not counting the extra armor and crit chance. However, for a little more gold, you could get a Bloodthirster when you would get Atmas. If you stack up the BT and bought a Wriggles earlier to farm with, that's almost 80% lifesteal (including Gunblade) massively boosting your effective HP because you woud have bought some resist items earlier. I haven't tried a ranked game with a Bloodthirsters so this is just theory crafting. I find the armor you lose from not getting Atmas and Tabi bearable as you'll have good physical damage mitigation because of your dodge even without Tabi. I don't miss the Crit chance either, a good portion of your damage is magical and you won't have that much AD or armor pen to scale off compared to true glass cannon AD carries. Regardless, Atmas is still a great item for Jax if only because he doesn't have to follow the "Atmogs" cliche. - I wouldn't get any of those MR items - I find a Merc treads will suffice for most games in CC reduction and nuke burst mitigation, but is reliant on good timing of your ultimate. I do however, get Chainvest and Negatron right after Mercs, Gunblade, Wriggles(situational) and 2-3 Doran's Blades. But I always upgrade it into Guardian Angel. There is something about that item that affects the mentality of not only me but the other team. I'm seeing high elo players even rushing GA on melee dps and assasins like Jax, Nocturne even Trynd so they can tower dive without fear and actually initiate fights. GA works well with Jax - if you're close to dying, I leap onto a teammate and make their carry overextend and chase me. If we've lost the fight and die, my leap CD will come back up when I revive and I can leap onto a running teammate and if we're winning, I'll leap back into the fight with a good third to a quarter of my HP and go to town on everyone because they've all blown their CC cooldowns by then and I often find myself lifestealing to full - and you're not going to use up the 250 mana you revive with before the fight ends due to Jax's low mana costs. Of course, this a glorification of a situational use of 1.2k gold once every 5 minutes. - I wouldn't get Trinity personally, because I simply find other things provide more utility and raw, focused stats for a given situation. I couldn't agree more with your philosophy. It doesn't matter how long it takes for you to kill someone, as long as you're enough of a threat that they are hitting you, but also tank enough to kill the priority targets and live - as you said, that's doing your job. In the current meta game, with the way Riot has designed tanks and offtanks, hopefully player perspectives will shift i the same way Irelia's has from that of Jax being the 1v1 glass cannon into a champion, who when played well, will actually win teams games.